Flight
Flights are small, four-aircraft teams that are the main composition of squadrons and also contain a maintenance and support crew to manage the aircraft. Structure Small A small flight uses either CF-18 Hornets, or AH-64 Apaches, and contains from eight to twelve airmen. In the aircrew, there is a commander (master warrant officer, chief warrant officer or flight lieutenant), a section commander/second in command (flight sergeant, warrant officer, pilot officer, or flying officer) and two to six other airmen (any rank from aircraftman to sergeant). The number of other airmen varies depending on the type of aircraft (there will be two with a CF-18 flight, and six with an AH-64 flight). Large A large flight will either use UH-60 Black Hawks, CH-47 Chinooks, C-130 Hurcules, or B-52 Stratofortresses, and contains from sixteen to twenty-four airmen. The aircrew contains a commander (master warrant officer, chief warrant officer or flight lieutenant), a flight second in command (flight sergeant or warrant officer), a section commander (warrant officer, pilot officer or flying officer), a section second in command (corporal or sergeant) and eight to sixteen other airmen. The amount of airmen varies depending of the aircraft being used by the flight. In a CH-47 flight, there will be eight other airmen, twelve in a UH-60 flight and sixteen in B-52 and C-130 flights. Maintenance Crew Whether the flight is a large or small one, it will have a maintenance and support crew consisting of a commander (lance corporal) and three other technicians (aircraftman, leading aircraftman, senior aircraftman) Role On their own, fighter flights are generally used for patrol and reconnaissance. Flights are the smallest units that are likely to get engaged in dogfights on their own. When it comes to utility choppers, a flight is usually used to deliver two platoons into a certain area, while cargo helicopters would either drop a couple of sections of armour, or deliver a company of infantry. Cargo planes usually don't fly in flights together, but will be organized into flights and fly in two separate sections, which takeoff at different times, to their given destination. This amount of cargo planes is usaully to carry a mix of cargo and personnel. A flight of attack helicopters is usually used for heavy air support in a certain location. Bomber flights are the most commonly deployed bomber units for full on bombing runs, flights will almost never handle tactical bombing as an entire unit. Integration There are two sections in a flight, and four flights in a squadron. Flights are usually led by flight lieutenants and assist commanded by flight sergeants. There are, however, rare cases in which a squadron leader will command a flight. A flight is designated either alhpa, bravo, charlie or delta within their squadron. Composition Small 2-6 Aircraftmen/Leading Aircraftmen/Senior Aircraftmen/Corporals/Sergeants 1 Flight Sergeant/Warrant Officer/Pilot Officer/Flying Officer 1 Master Warrant Officer/Chief Warrant Officer/Flight Lieutenant Large 8-16 Aircraftmen/Leading Aircraftmen/Senior Aircraftmen 1 Corporal/Sergeant 1 Warrant Officer/Pilot Officer/Flying Officer 1 Sergeant/Flight Sergeant 1 Master Warrant Officer/Chief Warrant Officer/Flight Lieutenant Maintenance Crew 3 Aircraftmen/Leading Aircraftmen/Senior Aircraftmen 1 Lance Corporal ZX Clan Air Force Units Category:Organization Category:Units